Talk:Big Daddy/Archive 1
Fighting Strategy What we need is a "fight guide". First encounter with one of these suckers and he NAILED me! Daworm 07:27, 1 September 2007 (UTC) :The fighting strategies are on the individual Big Daddy articles. Take a look at the Rosie and Bouncer pages. :--Klivian 14:37, 1 September 2007 (UTC) ::Ah - Thanks! =) Daworm 10:35, 2 September 2007 (UTC) ---- This article only has pictures of the Rosies, it might lead new readers to think that all big daddies look like this. It'd be more clear (imo) if we added atleast 1 bouncer picture to show how distinguishably different they are. Could we take one from the Bouncer page?--72.67.9.126 18:02, 17 November 2007 (UTC) (I'll make an account soon, honest) :i never played bioshock until now and i went here before i got it and i thought it they all looked like rosies —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 22:51, 2008 October 28. Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. Slow bro I think someone should add something about the slow bro. 14:27, 20 January 2009 Aei-Kae-Aei NickNaming Why is it that Big Daddies are Called Mr. Bubbles? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 04:34, 2009 February 24. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :well the little sisters look up to big daddies as you no so thay make him names :neither that or its just becuase while thay in water thay make bubbles =)Bioshock fan 123 15:57, 5 May 2009 (UTC)bioshock fan 123 ::didnt you look at the bouncer its head.its like a giant bubble.my bets are the name came from that--Spartanc18 23:00, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Big Daddies are also sometimes called 'Daddy' by the Little Sisters in Bioshock 2 as they do protect the Little ones as though they were their ''daughters. :::Naruto fan 6 20:36, March 13, 2010 (UTC)Nfan 6 '' Hmmm... If the sister's become big sister,Then why is there not a little daddy? ~~ —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 22:23, 2009 March 14. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :-The grafting process only works on little girls. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 19:49, 2009 June 26. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! easy kills bouncer:use trip bolts and shoot them making them charge in to the bolts killing them bouncer strategy2:when he charges at u dodge him he well be stuck for a moment i suggest shotgun's/machine guns rosie:incendiary bolts rosie strategy2:electric gel rosie strategy3:use telekenisis and throw exploding barrels at him rosie startegy4:use the grenade launcher —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 15:55, 2009 May 5. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Concept Art Is it possible we could get a gallery of Big Daddy Concept Art and other pictures in this page? or simply a page for concept art and design ideas in general? --Necrosis103 22:07, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Those new pictures are awesome! =D Sclera1 09:51, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Who removed the Big Daddy that never made it into the final version? Please put him back up. There are screen shots of him. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 14:38, 2009 September 22. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :::Should we update the picture of the PBD to the new one? :::Toukashi 01:14, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Revise Could someone please revise the layout. My computer froze up when I was editing the page and I can't restore the layout of the Big Daddy images.--RadicalEdward2 21:15, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :Nevermind --RadicalEdward2 21:17, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Money Issues umm..Does anybody know WHY Big daddy's have so much cash on them? I mean what do they do with it? Really? I mean it's not like they have it just so they can afford a snack if they get hungry right? It's not like there going to buy drill fuel or rivets. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 06:01, 2009 December 5. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :Sign your posts please, and it's for game mechanics, giving you a reward for killing them, or at least to be able to afford to replace the ammo. That's one thing you always have to think about when asking these questions; "Is it simply game mechanics?" --Necrosis103 12:30, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, while I do think that it makes for great game mechanics, giving you a bigger reward for a bigger opponent (every once in a while I'll go back to Medical and just kill some Bouncers for money) it makes sense to me why they would need the money. Just as a sort of "story" to give a better reason than game mechanics, Rosies do need a lot of rivets, and also a lot of proximity grenades.Bouncers would also probably need to buy some kerosene for their drill motor. It would make sense to me that they would have some cash so that they could replenish their unlimited supplies in the field. idk, that's just what I thought. --Macgeek112 19:00, December 6, 2009 (UTC) i have been wanting to know how the hell are big daddys rich!! when you kill one of the they give u like $150 or even more and some times when you open a chest it gives you less $$$ than a big daddy!! —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 00:40, 2009 December 7. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! SlowPro I think we should DEFINATELY have a "Cut" Section on these page with the slowpro and the details of it as it was going to appear in Bioshock 1. Can we get it's info returned? --Necrosis103 12:33, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :That should probably go in a "Trivia" section at the bottom of the page, with a link to the Slow Pro page. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 22:11, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::I personally would prefer it in a cut section, if only to beef up the article on perhaps one of the biggest points of bioshock --Necrosis103 18:49, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::The reason to have it in the trivia section is to maintain consistent format on all the Enemies pages. The cut Slow Pro was revised to be the Rumbler in BioShock 2, so it doesn't really need a whole section devoted to it. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 22:48, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::While yes it is being revised, it is still a different enemy that was too play the role of perhaps the hardest foe in the original bioshock. I feel the trivia section is too little forsuch a large concept. Perhaps a sub-section? talking about how it's predessor with the link to the SlowPro page? --Necrosis103 23:07, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::If you have a good plan for it, then go ahead. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 00:09, December 7, 2009 (UTC) big daddy i have a theory about the elite BD's. its possible they are the first of the Big Daddies and thus have more experience. GeneralOwnage55 13:26, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Other Variations? Is it possible that there will be a machine gun toting variant?What are your opinions?Delta daddie 00:15, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Sad, without little sister? Maybe it's me, but it seems as if they feel sad when there is no little sister around and try to find one; they knock on those holes in the wall and make these whale like sounds, which, to me, seem to be some sort of mourning. Is there anything told about how they feel?-- 11:23, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, the article Little Sister Vent, tells how they feel if little sisters have been saved or harvested away (more likely saved), as they no longer respond to the pounding noise the big daddies make to summon them out. Naruto fan 6 23:47, March 5, 2010 (UTC)Nfan 6 Title change Is there any particular reason why the title of this article was changed to "Bioshock Big Daddies?" What was the problem with just calling it Big Daddies? I'm not complaining or anything. I'm just kinda curious. --Ant423 16:51, December 30, 2009 (UTC)Ant423 :Well, we tried to put it back, but there's some sort of problem that's preventing the change. The redirect still works fine, though. --Willbachbakal 16:58, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Problem solved, hopefully. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 21:37, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Gardimuer, you're the best. But how did you manage to do it? Whenever I tried it, it said there was an error and blocked the move. --Willbachbakal 21:42, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::It was because the "Big Daddy" page still existed as a redirect. You can't move a page to a title that already exists, so I had to delete the old page before moving. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 21:45, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh right. I never would've guessed that. Thanks again, Gard. --Willbachbakal 21:47, December 30, 2009 (UTC) More than one Delta? i saw the player Delta fighting another Delta in a trailer on IGN what's that all about? --Jules753 22:17, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :As mentioned on Delta's article (I think), that's Bioshock 2's Elite Rosie. SteveZombie 22:27, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Spoiler WTF in trivia you guys wrote Mark Meltzer and Sinclair as named big daddy that ruined the story for me you should hide that as bioshock 2 spoiler —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 00:09, 2010 February 14. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :You run that risk by reading the article at all. SteveZombie 09:22, February 14, 2010 (UTC) This board and wiki need a forced-spelling check. And quick! I've been digging around in the Big Daddy article for hours now, only to be greeted by spelling errors, grammatical errors and so on and on. Things like effectiv or offenssiv tell me the user is some sort of East-European. Ho-rrib-le. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 14:01, 2010 February 15. Please sign your posts with ~~~~!